User talk:MarvelRiddle
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Cornelia Funke Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Request for help Hi MarvelRiddle. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. In your request you mentioned a custom logo and favicon. If you have any ideas about what you want either of them to look like, please tell me and I'll get started on that. Then we can move on to any other parts of the wiki that you might want help with. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:57, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Take a look at these two possible logos I made using the Palatino font. :If you want a different shade of blue, show me an example of the shade you want, and I'll update whichever logo you choose. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 14:40, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Here's the logo with the same text color as the image you showed. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :::You also wanted a favicon, so take a look at these two images. If you want to use one of them, just save it to your computer and upload it using . :::*favicon 1 (The "C" from the new logo) :::*favicon 2 (The favicon from the official site but flipped so it faces the opposite direction) :::If you want something different, let me know what you have in mind. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 15:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::I uploaded the favicon you chose. It should start showing up later today or tomorrow. As for adding a quill behind the C, how's this? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:45, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: :::::Before uploading the updated favicon, I wanted to show it to you first. When you shrink the quill that small and put it behind the C, it's hard to tell that it's a quill. For comparison, I also made a favicon using just the quill, where you can sort of recognize that it's a quill. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:06, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::*favicon 3 (C with quill) :::::*favicon 4 (quill by itself) ::::::Favicon 4 has been uploaded and should show up later today or tomorrow. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 14:28, May 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Background If you have any specific ideas, let me know. Better yet, if you find a large image (1000x800 or larger) that you would like to use, please link me to it. I'm leaving work early today, so I'll get started on the background when I return to work on Monday. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 15:24, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry I didn't get back to you yesterday (Monday). I spent all day getting caught up from Friday. Anyway, as you can see, I just changed the background to the same one corneliafunkefans.com uses (although that site seems to be down now for some reason). It's a combiniation of a repeating semi-transparent pattern and a color. If you want to try out different colors, just go to . On the Customize tab, click the color box under "Background" and either choose a color from the pop-up or enter any color into the space provided. :Of course, if you find a large image that you want to be used, you can still link me to it. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:24, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Wiki navigation I assume you're referring to MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation, which I see you have already edited. I will point out that you can enable expanded wiki navigation by going to . Under Labs find Expanded Wiki Navigation and click the circle to the right next to "Disabled" to enable it. This will give you more options on the navigation menu. If you decide to enable it, you'll still use MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation to control what appears. You can find more information at the help wiki. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:36, May 9, 2012 (UTC) A really nice website and if i must admit i'm proud. A really nice way to write about all stuffs and also helps people (especially students). My niece found this website extremely helpful Affiliates? Please consider? =D Hi there! I did want to wait until our Wiki is more presentable, but I realized there's no real reason to wait, so I'm here! I don't know if the idea was ever broached to you, but the (currently named) Inkheart Wiki has existed for quite some time, and although there were very little activity in recent years, I think it's safe to say that there will be some improvement this year. I was wondering if you'd accept for your wiki to be Affiliates with it? (Really hope you would!) Like having each other's logo on the front page to promote one another. If you do accept, please upload your logo to our wiki so we can put it up! =D Ours... I'll admit we (sadly there's only one active register member, so it's actually just me) are in the middle of merging with two other wikis, and when that's done there's going to be a new logo, so even if you do agree, I think a simple link for us will do fine for now. Another thing I was wondering if you'd agree, is that if it's okay to link the actors/actress from Inkheart (film) to the pages existing in our wiki? I mean, I know I could've done that without asking, but I felt that would be a tad bit rude. Those pages hasn't been created on this wiki, and although there's definitely room for improvements for the ones on Inkheart Wiki, I just thought that would be a good idea. Cuz their aspect does seem to be less relevant when the focus is Cornelia Funke and her works, not the specifics of one of her specific works, if that makes any sense. Lastly, I was wondering if you can consider updating the poll? I understand the current poll can be saved somehow if creating a Poll Archive. It's just that since this wiki is actually about Cornelia Funke and ALL of her works, I thought it was a bit weird to only focus on the trilogy. Perhaps it was fitting when the series has just finished, but it has been some years now, and since this wiki also featured her other works, I feel that perhaps a poll about "which of her series do you like the most?" will be more proper, having options of Ghosthunters series, Inkheart trilogy, MirrorWorld series (since the official site and app calls it as such http://mirrorworldnovels.com/ ) and C.H.I.X.. I really hope you can consider this! Hope to hear from you soon! xoxo --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:21, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, there! I was actually going to let the proposal sit for a week to 10 days; but I just belatedly realized there was in fact already a poll archive created for this wiki, so I was wondering if I can just go ahead and create a new poll? Also, I'm kind of under the impression that this wiki is for English audience; I gathered as much that the Mirrorworld books were originally both named with "Reckless" in the title, but, since the English version of the books have distinctive separate names, AND it was even labeled on Fearless' book cover that it is "a Mirrorworld novel", can you consider updating the wiki navigation bar, changing the "Reckless" under "Books" to either "Mirrorworld" or "Mirrorbooks" (this is to match up what you did with Inkheart trilogy, calling them Inkbooks)? Hope to hear from you soon! xoxo :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:00, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Heyyyyy! OMG No worries I'm so happy to hear from you! Oh I envy you so lol, even though you may not be active, this wiki actually still has more editor activities than Inkheart Wiki! Inkheart Wiki truly looked like it died before I thought it was too ridiculous to have no one working it lmao. I'm also glad you're cool with giving the affiliates thing a go! Can you upload the logo to our wiki then? I understand you have edited there before :3 The current version (uploaded at 05:29, July 11, 2012) is excellent, just name it Cornelia Funke Wiki logo and I'll put it up on the top right column of our main page! *excited* And thank you for letting me know about the actors/actresses thing! I'll start working on it soon! http://corneliafunke.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png --Sammm✦✧(talk) 15:42, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Hi there Pearl! I know you are fairly busy but besides uploading the logo to our wiki, I hope you'll find time to rename this page to turn it into an actual MediaWiki page (take out the "-" in between "Media" and "Wiki"): http://corneliafunke.wikia.com/wiki/Media-Wiki:TwitterWidget It will allow this wiki to be able to embed the specific twitter timeline, in this case, Cornelia Funke's official tweets. If you are unsure how it will look like, check out our main page; the only difference will be that since the main page of this wiki doesn't have anything on the right column (as of now), I tweaked it so the height will be tripled the size you see on ours. Since this wiki is about Cornelia Funke, I really think embedding her Twitter is one of the fasted way to see news about her. Please consider it! If you don't like the idea, I guess you can just delete the page altogether! =] :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 08:28, April 24, 2015 (UTC) A few things, hoping you will permit Hi there, Pearl! Hope all is faring well. There are a few things I need to ask you about. #You've said "As for the whole affliates thing, I honestly have no idea how that works, but I certainly don't mind doing so"; regarding to that, I would like to ask for your permission for me to export those pages and import them onto the Inkheart Wiki. This because since you've already created those pages, by exporting/importing the whole history, it will show that you are the one that created and edited those pages, as suppose to me copying and pasting all the material to newly created pages on the Inkheart Wiki, that will not give you a single bit of credit you deserved; those pages are subjects quite relevant on our wiki, so I really hope you can allow them to be exported/imported: ##Cornelia Funke: The Official Website ##Fairies ##Anthea Bell ##Barry Cunningham ##Cecilie Dressler Verlag ##Chicken House #I want to know if you yourself wrote the contents on Mortimer Folchart, Elinor Loredan, and Teresa Folchart. I know you edited the pages, but did you also write the yourself, or was the text from somewhere else? I'm asking this because the text on the trilogy's book pages seems to be directly copied from Wikipedia (unless you were the one who wrote what's on Wikipedia), so I just want to make sure. If you did write them; then great! I would also like to ask for permission on exporting/importing them; though for those three it will be more tricky since we've already got pages of the same title. There's two options, let me know which one you prefer, and of course, if you didn't write the content on those pages, still let me know so I won't worry about it : ##I will have to temporary rename them for the export, and then you can rename them back to the current page names. ##You can come to our wiki and edit those content on our pages yourself. I know it is an extra step, but I'm not asking you to write new stuff; if you owned the text on those pages, you just have to come and paste them onto ours. I really hope you can consider this option, because it really doesn't take more than 5 minutes to copy and paste stuff. Material we intended to use are: ###Mortimer_Folchart#Early_Life, Mortimer_Folchart#Meeting_Resa, Mortimer_Folchart#Reading_Inkheart ###Elinor_Loredan#Physical_Appearance, Elinor_Loredan#Personality, Elinor_Loredan#Dustfinger ###Teresa_Folchart#Read_into_Inkheart, Teresa_Folchart#Working_as_a_scribe, Teresa_Folchart#Returning_to_her_world, and Teresa_Folchart#Personality. #'Unlocking some files.' I'm not sure if you've locked ALL the files, but seriously, if they weren't of the best quality, why lock them? It's not like this wiki is swarm with editors and there's a spamming problem... even if people did upload a new version that turns out to be lesser than its predecessor, other people can always revert to the older version; who's going to refuse a better quality? I know I certainly appreciate higher quality image than lower ones. I even changed the file format of the file to match up with the current file so I can replace it, only to find out it is locked; now there's duplicates: File:Fearless_cover.jpeg (mine, better quality) File:Fearless.jpeg (original, poorer quality) # Okay, this one is very testing the boundaries, but I don't have any malice intentions. Can you consider replacing the current logo to this? I do like the concept, but the quality when it's full-size isn't that great, and it doesn't use up all the 250px the wordmark allows; I made a test subject, if you're okay with it I'll put it as the logo on our main page to link to this wiki. I also created a version with the Palatino font, as I don't have the other font you mentioned you would preferred to use; though I still like the one I reverted to more. Originally I only tweaked the width, but I thought, well, since I'm already tweaking, might as well go for it, so I adjusted the border hight as well. I'm not saying this is the best thing I've ever made, but it utilized the given dimensions better, and the Title of the wiki is also bigger, comparing to the original one where "Wiki" is the biggest text. I know there's quite a few questions, but I really hope you can take you time and go through them and let me know your answers! Best wishes! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:46, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ---- :Hey Pearl! Thank you for the quick respond and the permissions! I will proceed the export/import soon. I also figure out a way to revert a rename (I thought regular user couldn't do that), so I will stick with option 1 but it won't take you to change back their names. BTW, really nicely written, those three pages! GJ!!! =D And my bad, I didn't realize I put up the wrong links up there (it's now fixed); they are: File:Fearless_cover.jpeg (mine, better quality) File:Fearless.jpeg (original, poorer quality) I guess you can delete the first link (mine) and unlock the second link (original) so I can upload a new version there instead! And thanks for being okay with using the other version on the Inkheart Wiki! I guess you can delete File:Wiki-wordmark_test.png this now! xP --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:17, May 16, 2015 (UTC)